This invention relates to flame retarded transparent resinous copolymer compositions.
It is well known in the art that transparent resinous copolymers can be obtained by polymerizing monovinylaromatic compounds and diene compounds. Successive polymerization of the monomers results in block copolymers of a linear structure. If such linear block copolymers are coupled to one another by a coupling agent containing more than two active coupling sites, a branched copolymer is obtained. Clear branched copolymers have been developed that are very commercially attractive because they are transparent and yet have high impact resistance.
For some applications of transparent resinous copolymers, it is desirable to render the copolymers flame resistant.
The use of flame-retardants in resinous compositions is well known in the art. Especially well known and useful prior art compositions include the combination of halogenated organic compounds and inorganic compounds, such as antimony trioxide, in the resinous compositions. The resultant compositions are well known in the art to have high degree of flame retardancy; however, they are likewise known to be quite opaque.